Tiger lillies
by randomcupcake123
Summary: this is a story of Bella and her son Aiden meeting Emmett and his daughter Melody; the friendship and love between Bella and Melody flurish can she be able to pull Bella and Emmett together- how does Aiden feel about all this.
1. THE MEETING

**I woke up to the feeling of little hands lightly tugging at my hair I smiled and opened my eyes "is my little prince awake" I lightly touched Aiden's hair "mmmmh no" he smiled still keeping his eyes closed but showing his dimples "oh really" I flipped him over and ravished him in tickles he laughed furiously "mommy" I stopped and kissed his cheek pulling him closer to me as he kissed my cheek "I love you Aiden" he smiled and I looked into his liquid topaz eyes; he was so handsome.**

**Aiden William Swan was my true angel- I had him when I was 18 I'm 23 now, I don't know who his father is and I don't want to know_ I searched for his father for two years and he never came forward so for all I care he can fuck off. I had gone to a wedding and gotten drunk I woke up in a bed and alone after a month I found out that I was pregnant I was nervous about having the child alone but my best friend Angela Cheney but she died of cancer last year leaving me alone. I'm Bella Swan and I'm proud to say that my son has my brown hair though mine falls to chest is waves and I have brown eyes, I am in no way a model I am 5ft 6in and pretty pale with slight curves.**

**I was taken away from my thoughts by my son grabbing my hand "mom I'm hungry" I looked down at him "ok Aid lets go grab a bite" I lifted him up and over my shoulder with him screaming happily all the way. After I had gotten him into some jeans and a baseball shirt I sat him on the couch and put cartoons on and went to get myself ready I went to the shower and turned the hot water on until it burned my hand and took off my black wife beater and basketball shorts pulling my cheekies****(lacy boy short type of underwear incase you didn't know) **and I stepped into the shower allowing the water to relax my muscles and undo my knots.

After using my favorite watermelon shampoo and thoroughly cleansing and washing my hair and body I got out and dried myself off and brushed my teeth till they felt clean I took my night clothes to my room and went to my drawers and pulled out my deep blue cheekies and a lacy matching bra and swept my hair up in a bun as I got my underwear on.

I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite jersey that came to just above my hips it was purple and black the colors of Forks' football team the "wolves" and I grabbed my favorite holey faded jeans and I grabbed my purple wife beater and converse as I got ready after I pulled my pony tail down and let the curls fall loose around my face in chocolaty waves.

After I applied some brown eyeliner, mascara, and some light watermelon lip gloss I grabbed my volturi purse (**had to add it hahahahah) **and made my way downstairs to Aiden who was still watching cartoons I grabbed him up "still hungry love" I asked him cooing "yup mama" he laughed when I poked his dimples.

We arrived at my favorite dinner that was just a few miles from the house I opened the door and we walked into TIFFS' I smiled at my childhood friend Jacob standing behind the counter "heya Bella" I smiled "hey Jake" me and Aiden walked to a booth and sat down; and we waited for our server "hey I'm Mike" the man smiled at me I didn't smile back un-amused by his flirting obviously my son was to "mama doesn't like weak boys" he just smiled and I couldn't suppress my giggle "um we both want the pancake and egg scramble with bacon and I want coffee with my usual fixins 'Jake knows' and the young man here would like orange juice" I smiled sweetly at him and he just nodded.

We ate happily then went to the park, I sat against a tree watching him play then I heard a scream I looked over and saw that a little girl had fallen off the jungle gym- my motherly instincts kicked in and I was at her side in a flash she was silently crying "Hun shush your ok" she seemed to calm at my words I looked and saw her knee was scraped; "what's your name honey" I looked and saw she had gorgeous dark blue eyes "melody" I smiled "well melody honey I want to help you so may I carry you to my stuff so I can fix your knee" I looked at her for permission "yes pretty lady" I smiled and lifted her in my arms and carried her to my stuff.

I sat her down and pulled the band aids and ointment out of my bag; I liked to be prepared; after I cleaned her up Aiden came over "mama" he looked confused and pointed to the girl in my lap "she fell" he nodded and sat on my side I turned and saw a huge tall man walking towards us in a fuss "Melody" I stood up with the girl still in my arms "over here" he looked at me and fumed "what the…..why….melody" he just looked at us.

"shut it king kong and let me explain" that made him shut up and I saw anger and amusement flash in his eyes, "she fell and I got her cleaned up; sorry for not letter stay there" I finished and he looked down at melody then back up to me "oh im sorry I shouldn't have gotten so mad" he stuck his hand out "im Emmett Cullen" he smiled at me "Bella Swan" I shook his hand "I would give you your daughter back but she had a strong hold on my neck" I blushed "ha" he just laughed and poked melody.

"dad pretty lady helped me and she is soft" melody looked into my eyes and touched my cheek with he delicate hand "you smell like sweet fruits" she kept looking at me and I couldn't help but smile "thank you honey" she kissed my nose "what do I smell like" I kissed her hair "vanilla and roses" she held me close "um wow she usually isn't so close to strangers" Emmett was just looking at us "mama has that effect with people" Aiden was at my side "oh this is my son Aiden" I smiled down at him.

"mama can King Kong and little Melody come home with us; me and melody can watch movies and stuff" Aiden smiled up at me "um" Emmett stopped to think "yes" melody answered for him "if you'd like to" I smiled at him and he nodded I walked them to my car "um you can just follow me from here" I tried pulling melody off but she just tithed her grip "Hun you can hold me again in a minute" she smiled and pulled away and kissed my lips "mmh watermelon" I laughed and kissed both her cheeks and nose. And handed her to a flush Emmett who grinned at me "I do like watermelon" I rolled my eyes "yea so do I" and with that I drove off to my house.

Once we got there I got out and helped Aiden out we walked into the house and I heard Emmett and Melody enter soon after "hey pretty lady" I laughed at Emmett he smiled "um do you want a beer or something" he smiled amused and nodded "a beer would be nice" I nodded and got two out and two juice boxes I passed them out and walked over to the couch were Emmett was sitting,

_Damn he is hot; and I do like muscley guys_

"so um do you want to sit and talk" he smiled and I blushed before responding "sure" we sat while the kids went to Aiden's room to play, "so what happened to Aiden's father".

_Oh this would be a fun evening._


	2. THE STAY

After I finished telling Emmett about how Aiden's father was unknown and how I wanted it that way; I told him about everything else pretty much, he just let me vent out my anger till I was letting silent tears fall when I talked about how much I'm grateful for Aiden.

"Bella I know how much you love Aiden; I can see it when you talk about him" he cooed to me while holding my sobbing figure.

"Emmett I'm sorry that I'm pushing this on you" I was silenced by his hand over my mouth "Bella you have the right to let it out, now lets just relax" he smiled and uncovered my mouth.

"would you like to help me make dinner" I smiled and he nodded, we made pasta with meatballs and I invited Melody to stay the night with me and Emmet to stay with Aiden.

"Lady Bella" Melody smiled up to me "yes ms. Melody" I looked down to her "thank you" she had little tears falling down her cheeks. "for what honey" I picked her up and held her to my chest and let her grab my hair to her chest "for showing me what a mama is" I let my own tears fall "oh Melody" I carried her to the bathroom and ran some water.

I helped her out of her clothes and put on some shorts and a sports bra and got in the water and pulled her in with me I washed her hair and her skin she hummed and then I washed my own and grabbed a towel for her and wrapped it around her little body.

"thank you Bella" I washed her face and my own and leaned down to kiss her on the head "no need to thank me" I grabbed the dryer and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and sat her in my chair and began to dry our hair.

After I finished I pulled our hair into pony tails and got dressed in a jersey and shorts and put her in her night gown I pulled her to my chest and hummed a tune in her hair until we fell asleep. I was awoken to Aiden jumping on the bed "shush we will be out in a minute" he nodded and kissed my cheek before walking out of the room.

I looked down at Melody soundly sleeping while clutching my wrist I kissed her head and hands "good morning Melody" I looked and saw her open one eye "Melody is sleeping" she closed her eye I laughed and turned to get up "well then I guess Melody doesn't get chocolate chip pancakes" I felt her jump onto my back.

" I thought Melody was sleeping" I laughed "until her stomach heard that remark she was" I just kept laughing and pulled her around to cradle her to my chest she kissed my lips "I love you Bella" I looked into her eyes "I love you to Melody" and with that we walked into the kitchen to see Emmett gawking at us and Aiden smiling.

"I like this mommy" Aiden stated not looking away from us I smiled "me two" and I tried to give Melody to Emmett but she wouldn't let go Emmett looked at Melody "you don't want to come to daddy" she turned to look at him "I don't know how long having a mama will last I want to enjoy it" he looked pained "aww Melody" I interrupted "Melody you can come over any time you want I'm always here so we can have girl time" I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

I get to have a baby girl for a day

MELODY'S P.O.V

I get a mama for a day (:


	3. THE DAY AFTER

**Okay I am sorry that this chapter took so long but I was having a mind laps well this is it and I wouldn't have been able to complete it without ( -x- . -x-) she has helped me so much and without a doubt this would have taken so much longer to finish so I dedicate this story to her. Love you and thank you (: **

* * *

BELLA'S POV~

I was so happy that I get to spend the day with Melody, I couldn't wait to do girl things with her.

I grabbed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a fork and sat down and pulled Melody unto my lap while we ate, "mmmmh these are good" she said with her mouth full I laughed "I'm glad you like them hunn" I saw Emmett looking at me curiously but when he saw I caught him he looked down and smirked, I wonder what is going on is his head.

EMMETT'S POV~

I felt someone tugging on my arm and I looked down to see Aiden grinning up at me "good morning Mr. E" I smiled down at him "good morning tiger" he grinned, I am so happy that I get to have a son today and that I get to show Aiden what it's like to have a father. But more than that I am so happy my little Melody gets a mom, "are you ready to get up" I asked smiling down at him "yup" I carried him into the kitchen "wait im going to wake up ma" he said while bolting into what I assume is Bella's room.

I was so moved when she told me her story yesterday I was happy that she had confided in me. "she is awake" Aiden said once he had come back into the room "ok bud you want to start the tv, we could watch some cartoons" he smirked at me and I heard him whisper "he is perfect for mom" but it might have been my imagination. I heard the girls coming down the hallway she walked in holding melody and I gave her to me so she could grab some chocolate chip pancakes that were made.

Melody ran to Bella once she sat down and climbed into her lap and grabbed a pancake "mmmmh these are good" she said and me and Bella laughed "I'm glad you like them hunn" I had been staring at them, I cant believe how right this all felt, it didn't feel like I was eating with a stranger it just felt like a family I saw Bella catching my stair and looked down with a smirk, I just feel like this is right and that maybe my little Melody and me have a chance at a family.

(later after breakfast)

EMMETT'S POV~

I grabbed Aiden "hey bud come on lets get ready" he smiled up at me is I walked him into his room, I grabbed him some jeans and a baller t-shirt and helped him get dressed "thanks Emmett; this is cool having a dad" he smiled "anytime tiger" then there was a knock at the door.

"hey I thought you might need something to wear" it was Bella, she was holding a mans black polo shirt, "thanks Bella" I grabbed it and pulled my shirt over my head I thought I heard a slight gasp but I couldn't be sure; I had already turned and the door had closed. Couldn't keep myself from grinning, maybe this would be interesting.

BELLA'S POV~

This would be interesting, I had went to give Emmett one of the men's t-shirts I had leftover that I use sometimes at night and once his shirt was off I couldn't help but gasp at his amazing abs but I made sure to get out of the room before he saw my blush.

I went into my room and saw Melody looking threw my clothes "you should wear this" she held up a ripped 'Carolina Liar band t-shirt' I grabbed it from her "I think I will Melody dear" I grabbed my deep purple skinny jeans and black ruffle ballet flats and my favorite Victoria Secret 'fantasy lace' purple bra and boy short set and put them on "oh you look pretty Bella" I turned and saw Melody smiling at me with her big dimples "thank you dear but not as adorable as you do" I smiled and went to my big mirror to do my makeup.

I went with a Smokey brown eye today, I used my light champagne eye shadow and I did a deep brown starting from the middle of the crease and fanning out to the end of my eye and I did a light eyeliner and mascara and my usual watermelon chap stick and I let my loose waves fall and added some de-frizz spray and grabbed Melody and put on the outfit I had picked for her.

It was a little pink skirt and a 'sunshine cant warm your heart like I can' top that I had when I was little. It fit her perfect and I put on her white sandals and did her hair in curly pig tails, she looked adorable "aww you look good honey" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

EPOV~

I walked out and saw Bella and Melody getting ready so I grabbed Aiden and we went into the living room and watched cartoons then Bella came in looking HOT she had this band t-shirt on and jeans and just looked great and Melody looked so adorable.

I grabbed Aiden into my lap to finish watching cartoons he smiled "thanks Emmett" and he leaned back into me, I looked over at Bella who was just smiling and Melody pulled her hand and she picked her up "thank you Emmett for everything" she mouthed to me I smiled, "anytime Bella, I always want to be with you to make you feel better" I cant believe what I just said, or well mouthed. It was true though, I felt so much better just knowing she was happy; I cant believe how perfect this is- she is. After she picked up Melody she walked to where we were sitting and sat beside me pulling Melody into her lap, just smiling; I turned it to SpongeBob and she just looked at me with a surprised expresion though I don't know why SpongeBob ROCKS.

BPOV~

I can't believe how perfect Emmett is, he's great with Aiden and Melody, he seems so nice I feel like I could just talk to him forever without feeling like he's going to judge me for every word that comes out of my mouth.

we sat down in the living room, Melody in my lap and Aiden in Emmett's. We were watching TV Emmett turned it so we are currently watching SpongeBob much to my dismay and Emmett's likeness. He acts just like a kid, it's so cute.

"Miss. Bella what are we ganna do today?" Melody asked from my lap.

"I don't know hunn what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I want to go to the circus," my little man said from Emmett's lap, they looked like the perfect picture.

"Yea me too, me too!" I thought for sure that was going to be Melody who said that, but no that voice wasn't small and girly it was strong and manly, it was Emmett's. I'm telling you he's a kid stuck in a man's body.

I chuckled "Do you want to go to the Zoo Melody?"

"YEA!" she responded very enthusiastically.

Today will be full of excitement I can just tell.


	4. ALERT NOT A END JUST A SMALL NOTE

Hey I'm sorry it's taking me so long to add chapters but I have been busy with family issues so it's taking a little time to write chapters, but I plan on chapter four being written by February 26th and chapter five by February 29. A big thanks to my Beta -x- . -x-(: she helps so much LOVE YA. And so add this story to story alert so you will know when I post.

~love Lady Random (:


	5. THE ZOO TRIP

**Okay I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to anabell-lee26692 she is one of my readers (: so yea happy birthday. And I would like to thank my Beta -x- . -x- you rock so much and you help so much with my stories, so I hope you enjoy this very awaited chapter (: READ AND REVIEW.**

**Since we were going to the zoo I grabbed a black scrunches for my hair and a big purse so I could carry some water, and I also put my wallet and cell in there. Once I had grabbed those and made my way back into the living room I heard Emmett and Melody and Aiden talking, I got closer "um no I think SpongeBob rocks most" said Emmett in a funny childlike tone.**

"**Um yea, no I think Fairly Odd parents rock" said Aiden.**

**I walked over to Melody and whispered in her ear and we laughed and turned back to the boys. "We agree that Chowder and Flapjack rock the most and we out rule you" I said with a smile and Melody looked up at me with a grin, "yea" they laughed.**

"**Okay, come on lets get going," I picked up Melody and carried her outside and put her in while Emmett put Aiden in.**

"**Can I drive?" Emmett asked from across the car.**

**I thought for a second "yea but that means I get radio control," I laughed at his defeated expression.**

**We listened to my favorite rock band ACDC, much to Emmett's surprise and we made to FORK'S ZOO pretty fast which pleased the kids. Right when we got in I saw my ex girlfriend who is one of my best friends "hey Alice ." **

**She ran over to me and grabbed my waist "Bella I haven't seen you and Aiden in a few days how are you and who is this Gorilla man?" She has always been straight forward.**

"**Umm, we are good and this is Emmett and his little girl Melody" I turned to Emmett, "this is Alice my best friend" they shook hands.**

**Alice turned back to me "hey do you want me and Jasper to watch them while y'all hang and we could meet up at the petting zoo" she asked me with pleading eyes, she loved hanging out with Aiden.**

**I saw Jasper coming up "Bells" he grabbed me around my waist. **

"**Hey Jazz," he kissed my forehead, he was always like a brother to me and he is a great fiancé to Alice . "Um sure Alice " I said remembering Alice 's question.**

**She jumped and kissed my lips "thank you love," and she leaned into Jasper and told him what was going on he smiled and then turned to Emmett "I'm Jasper; Bella's brother for all intended purposes, don't hurt her or make her frown in anyway and me and my brother wont have to hunt you down". He smiled and Emmett for some reason looked appreciative and proud "wouldn't plan on it" and with that they shook hands.**

**EPOV~ **

**It was pretty amazing how amazingly calm and just breathtaking she was with her friends it was like she had made tight bonds with them just by being herself; she was just simply and utterly awesome. It wasn't a surprise to me that Jasper was acting as a protective brother to Bella; I could tell that he really was like a brother to her.**

"**Well let's go look at some penguins" Bella turned to me and smiled as I nodded. As we walked over to the ocean animals I couldn't help but check her ass out as she took each step.**

"**So, Bella how did you come to know Jasper and Alice ?" I asked just out of my childish curiosity.**

**She blushed a very sensual deep scarlet "well Alice is my ex girlfriend….." I couldn't even feel my brain because it seemed the blood flow had gone elsewhere.**

**BPOV~**

**I was not really surprised about his question referring to Alice and Jasper "well Alice is my ex girlfriend…" I stopped for a second because the look on his face alone told me he needed a minute to process that information.**

"**Wow" I laughed guessing that he didn't mean to say it out loud.**

"**Yea well we met in college and we kind of hit it off there and so we were together for three months then we decided we should date others because as much as I love her I knew that her and Jasper would be a good match."**

**He looked at me a second before he replied "you dated her" he got a shit eating grin on his face and just looked up to no good "that is hot" I laughed at that, I wanted to push his buttons so I smiled "she was amazing in bed" and with that I walked to the next exhibit which was dolphins.**

"**wait" he ran up to me and looped his arm in mine and oddly it felt…….right "so darling you want to give some details" I smiled "she was gentile and it was love", he smiled sweetly at me "that sounds nice" he locked his fingers with mine. "Jasper seems like a great person" I smiled at his kindness toward my family "yes he is like a brother to me" he smiled.**

"**you would like my brother Edward he is really artistic and stuff, he is married to Rosalie, they make a good couple. Oh and I know my parents would love you Esme and Carlisle are very family oriented" I smiled "I bet they would like Aiden" his smile got impossibly bigger "you should come over to dinner tonight, you know, meet the whole family" I blushed "I would love that".**

**After walking through the rest of the exhibits we made it to the petting zoo where Aiden and Melody were petting the goats and Alice and Jasper were holding them, "hey"- they looked over at us "Mom, Dad" they ran to us and could have sworn I heard Emmett say 'I like the sound of that' but I couldn't see because Melody covered his face with her hair.**

**After we had both hugged the children we made our way to Alice and Jasper, I kissed Alice on the lips and hugged Jasper. "hey you two" Alice smiled as did Jasper "hey" Emmett smiled, we made our way out of the zoo after petting all the animals and buying little animals for the kids- a monkey for Aiden and a polar bear for Melody- we got to our cars "well I guess I will meet you at your house after we get changed" Emmett smiled "okay" he wrote down directions and me and Aiden made our way home.**

**Tonight would be fun, I would get to see Emmett's background and for some reason I felt happy getting to know more about him, I may have to talk to Aiden about the way I want this whole relationship to go.**

* * *

**Okay so review and I will see you next chapter (: **

**Oh and I would love for ideas on how I should make Emmett's childhood, like if he played sports and all that so let me know (: **

**~lady Random**


	6. Chapter 5

EMPOV~

I was a little nervous about Bella coming to dinner, I just want her and Aiden to feel welcome.

"Hey mom, I'm bringing two extras to dinner," I had to hold the phone away as she squealed.

"It's about damn time son," I laughed at my dad.

"Hush your mouth Carlisle ," yup that's mom.

I laughed, "so is that okay with you mom?" I didn't have to be with her to know she was smiling.

"Of coarse, wait you said two- who else is coming?" I smiled and held the phone out.

"Bella and her son Aiden" after 'son' had left my lips I heard my mom screaming in delight.

"Aw another child -squeal- oh I can't wait, well we need to get the food prepared. Be here around 7 okay," I agreed and I made my way home to get Melody and myself dressed.

BPOV~

I wanted to look nice so I put on a white lace camisole and a silk sapphire blue blouse, and I put on my knee length dark denim skirt and I slid on my strappy white lace stilettos, I grabbed a long black jacket that ended a little above the skirt.

"You look pretty mom," I turned, curling iron in hand to look at Aiden.

"Thank you honey," I put him on my lap and finished my hair while he traced my eyes with his finger, I helped him up and took him to his room to get dressed.

I put his blue polo on and his ironed jeans and his dress shoes, he looked quite handsome.

"Mommy?"

I looked down at Aiden, "Yes, hon."

"Is Emmett ganna be my new daddy?"

I looked down at my son chocking on nothing at all. I was not expecting that question! "What?"

"It's just that…" He looked down at his feet a little embarrassed.

"It's just what honey?"

"It's just I want a daddy, why does every one else have one and I don't?" His voice sounded so broken. I saw some tears slip down his face. I instantly bent down and brought him to my chest.

"Aiden, listen to me baby, I will always love you I am so sorry baby, but that's something you would just have to ask Emmett about." I didn't have time to give much thought to what I said because as soon as the words left my mouth the doorbell rang, and I froze.

EPOV~

As soon as I parked in front of Bella's Melody was shouting at me in her little voice to help her get out of the car.

"Silly girl, let's go get Bella," I said picking her up from the car and walking to the front door and ringing the bell. No one answered, so I rang again, this time I heard tiny footsteps followed by slightly heavier ones. Melody wiggled in my arms wanting to get down, I gently placed her on the ground in front of me.

The door opened and there was little Aiden waiting with a huge smile.

"Hey buddy!" I smiled a reaction to his own smile. I really did love this kid he was just so amazing, but then again Bella was his mom.

"Hey," Melody said softly to Aiden now hugging my leg tightly while looking down at her feet shyly.

"Hi! Do you want to go see my toys?" He asked her excitedly.

"YEA!" Melody said letting go of my leg and running up the stairs with Aiden.

I was so caught up with the kids I hadn't noticed Bella standing on the last step of the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow…you look…WOW!" I was at lost for words, that was the only thing that would come out. And she wasn't even really dressed up, it's not like she was in a dress or anything she was just WOW.

"Well, we'll work on your vocabulary later," she giggled while a slight pink color over took her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful.

_OK you have got to stop now! You're starting to sound like a little school girl! You're whipped man!_

That annoying voice in my head was basically yelling at me. Well you now what I say to that _I don't care!_ Ok so maybe I do need to stop right now.

"Are you calling me dumb, Miss Swan?" I asked feigning hurt while still keeping a flirtatious atmosphere.

"Nope, not at all," she smirked.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!" Aiden screamed running down the stairs with a mischievous looking Melody right behind him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking from Aiden to Melody then back again.

"Nothing," Melody smiled innocently.

"Melody?" I gave her a warning tone, I knew this girl I am her father she takes after me. Lets hope she didt break anything.

"Nothing daddy, I didn't do anything we were just playing…tag…yea that's it we were playing tag."

"You know what we're not going to find out anytime soon so what do you say we leave," Bella said looking around for something.

"OK let's go kids. Um, Bella, what are you looking for?"

"My car keys," she looked up at me her eye brows knit together with confusion. "They were right here, I remember I left them right on the counter."

"You and Aiden can come in my car."

"Are you sure, I mean Aiden needs a car seat."

"I have one of Melody's old ones in the back," I told her.

"Well, um OK, come on Aiden." She open the front door and the little kids stepped out while she waited for me.

"Ladies first," I said motioning for her to step out.

BPOV~

I was nervous the whole way there, what if his parents didn't like me? What if they were one of those snobby parents that always think that their kid disserves better and then they hate me because I'm the perfect woman for him?

As if he knew exactly what I was thinking he said, "They're not going to hate you, you'll be fine."

"But what if they don't like me, like really don't like me. As if they'll throw me and Aiden out of the house because I'm not good enough for you?"

"They'll think you're perfect, just as I do," he said squeezing my hand.


	7. chapter four the intro and reunion

-Very sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I have been very busy and I know that is just an excuse but no worries I have the other chapter started and so the next posts should be close together so there is no worries on any more long waits.

BPOV-----

We pulled up to a large modern 1800 renaissance style house that was embroidered with large sculpted stones and a large bay window and a sunroom, garden, and lay area could be viewed from where we pulled in.

"Wow," really Bella wow, very intelligible of you

"Do you like it?" Emmett smiled over at me; um did this man have a brain aneurism before asking me this question?

"Um duh of coarse, it is so beautiful," I couldn't express in words how this house just made me feel like a little Cinderella.

He helped me out of the car and we got the kids out, I held Sophie and Aiden walked by my side as we stepped onto the stone walkway and made our descent to the door.

Emmett knocked on the door and it opened at once, this beautiful woman stood before me with dimples like her son and lovely red tinted waves falling just below her shoulders, and a small vintage scarlet cocktail dress and kitten heels.

"Hello dear you must be Bella," she smiled and embraced me into a hug.

"I am Esme, I must say you are absolutely beautiful," I blushed as I heard her father come around the corner

"And the woman blushes, how elegant," I looked up to see him smiling and I must say he was as beautiful as Emmett; he had blonde hair and prompt cheekbones.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, please come into our home." He said motioning for me to enter fully into the house.

I stepped in "it is very good to meet the both of you, this is my son Aiden," I moved out of the way and set Sophie on the floor.

Aiden moved up and smiled at them, "hello I am Aiden," Esme looked about to cry, "Hello I am Esme," he smiled and grabbed on to hug her leg.

Emmett leaned over to my ear, "she lost her first son when she was nineteen and is very emotional when she sees little boys."

The thought almost brought me to tears; I couldn't help but smile at Aiden. He looked up at her and kissed her knee.

"Pretty ladies shouldn't cry, that's what I tell mama when she is upset," he said while looking into her eyes.

She smiled down at him "thank you hunn," she picked him up, "how about we adjourn to the living room?"

We followed her into the living room where Victorian paintings were hanging and I saw a leggy blonde and a brunette messy head sitting on the couch.

"This is our other son Edward," Esme motioned to the man and he stood bringing the blonde with them and when they turned I saw her.

"And this is………….." Esme didn't get to finish because when Rose saw me she ran into my arms.

"BELLS," I picked her up and twirled her and then put her down we hugged tightly and then gave a kiss on each others cheeks.

"Do you know Rosalie?" Esme asked confused.

Rose and I laughed, and held tight to each other once more. "Me and Rose went to college together, she was my roommate and best friend."

Edward looked confused then laughed embarrassingly "oh so this is the ex girlfriend that you always talk about."

Oh wow the evening would be quite awkward for the family.

EMPOV----

Wow so my brother's girlfriend is my girlfriends ex girlfriend………….ha my girl had his girl before he knew her HA!

"Bells how have you been?" Rosalie smiled over to Bella.

"I've been good, I would like you to meet someone you should have met along time ago, since me and you went to early college I had Angela take care of him. Rose this is Aiden William Swan, I used your grandfather's name as his middle name."

Rosalie beamed up at Bella "oh my god, he is beautiful Bella," she had a small tear pooling under each eye.

BPOV---------------

"Aiden do you remember me telling you about your godmother Rose?" I looked down at Aiden.

"Yup mama, the princess," he poked his dimples out.

Rose looked at me "princess" she smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, I ran to her side "you will always be my sleeping beauty."

She hugged me tight "and you will always be my lil Swan," she kissed my hair, "thank you so much."

PLEASE REVIEW (:

~LADY RANDOM


End file.
